


You Get Me High

by thebluesthour



Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BE SAFE KIDS, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Getting high with his three best friends and his boyfriend was either the best idea Beomgyu has ever had, or the worst idea.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	You Get Me High

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> The boys here are only getting high off of THC (weed) and nothing else!!! I do not condone use of any other drugs as they are highly addictive and have no positive medical uses! 
> 
> BE SAFE IF YOU ARE GOING TO EXPERIMENT WITH RECREATIONAL DRUGS!!!! They are not something to mess around with and they are not for everyone. 
> 
> This fic is pretty realistic but do not take it as fact!!! This is all fictional and written for entertainment purposes only. Do your research you guys! 
> 
> As well, sorry for the gap in uploads I have been busy organising my new job and getting settled with everything! Hope you can understand. 
> 
> Besides all of that, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Beomgyu had scored the edibles through a friend, and he had everything set up. He and Yeonjun would get the stronger jellies, since they had experience getting high, while the others would take the ones that weren’t as strong. They would still do the trick, but Beomgyu didn’t want to overwhelm any of his friends. Soobin, Taehyun, and Kai were all first-timers, not because they were prudes but because they didn’t grow up in the same town as Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Weed was almost an economic commodity there (an illegal one, but still) and he and Yeonjun had spent many nights filling Beomgyu’s basement with smoke and pondering their places in the universe.

Now, they were two years older and living in Seoul and they were young and stupid and in love (not with each other, gross) and neither of them would ever pass up on good weed. Their respective boyfriends and mutual best friend were going to be over in an hour and Beomgyu had put Yeonjun in charge of snacks. Snacks were important. There was nothing better than snacking on some japchae and gimbap while stoned out of your mind, if you asked Beomgyu. He had organised the living room to be of utmost comfort, lined up a series of movies that always made him laugh and cry at the same time, and he smiled to himself. He was a good host.

He debated taking his edible before everyone arrived, but he decided against it. He and Yeonjun should stay sober until they knew the others were okay. The first high was always intense and sometimes scary, and it helped having someone there to keep the calm and be reassuring. He was looking forward to seeing how each of them reacted to being high, in particular his boyfriend Taehyun. The two had discussed it in length—Beomgyu never wanted to peer pressure anybody into something that they didn’t want to do—and Taehyun seemed excited too. He was already a very philosophical person, so Beomgyu wondered if the weed would just heighten that part of him. It was hard to predict, everyone reacted differently, after all.

“Okay, the food is on its way, the boys are on their way, and the weed is ready to go!” Yeonjun exclaimed as he walked in from the kitchen. Beomgyu stood, hands on his hips, and nodded, looking around at everything. “They’re all staying the night, so we’ll set up Hyuka on the couch and then obviously Soobin-hyung is with you and Taehyunnie is with me,” he recited. Yeonjun smirked, leaning against the countertop and crossing his arms in front of him. “Are you going to impose a no-sex rule again?” he asked. Beomgyu groaned, throwing his head back. “That was _one_ time back in high school and it was because my _mother_ was home,” he shot back. Yeonjun chuckled, pushing off the counter and going to examine the edibles as if they had changed since they got them.

“Good, because I’m horny when I’m high and I don’t think I’m going to be able to control myself,” he elaborated. Beomgyu gagged, shaking his head and going to get a glass of water. “Just try and keep it down, because I have a feeling Taehyun is just going to pass out after a bit,” he replied. Yeonjun waved a hand in the air, which Beomgyu didn’t know how to interpret, but he decided not to reiterate himself. If he had to make a scene to get the happy couple to quiet down, he would. He had no sense of dignity when he was high, he said and did whatever he wanted. He lost track of how many fights he and Yeonjun had when they were both under the influence.

He finished his water, and then went to check his phone. He had a message from Taehyun, who informed him they were less than five minutes away. He sent back a heart, smiling to himself, before going and unlocking the door.

True to his text, Taehyun knocked about ten minutes later. Yeonjun shot up, pushing past Beomgyu and yanking the door open. “Soobinie!” he screamed, completely ignoring Taehyun and Kai, who stood in front of Soobin. Beomgyu watched as the older launched himself into Soobin’s arms, the tallest member of their friend group giggling as he caught him. “Hi, hyung,” he replied, burying his face in Yeonjun’s hair. Beomgyu rolled his eyes fondly and tried not to gag as he smiled at Taehyun and Kai. Soobin and Yeonjun were still a new couple, whereas Beomgyu had been dating Taehyun since his sophomore year of college, around a year ago.

The blonde carefully manoeuvred around the still-hugging couple to greet Beomgyu, lifting on his toes to kiss the elder’s cheek. Beomgyu smiled, giving him a brief hug, before going and hugging Kai, who was holding a series of plushies. “I brought them just in case I freak out!” he explained. Beomgyu chuckled, ruffling his hair, before going and grabbing Yeonjun by his shirt, yanking him inside. “You’re letting the heat out, hyungs!” he said, ignoring their shrieks of protest. Or rather, Yeonjun’s shriek of protest. Soobin just laughed and helped guide Yeonjun inside, closing the door behind him.

All five of them eventually ended up in the living room, and Beomgyu sat down on the couch, Taehyun sitting next to him. He rested a hand on the boy’s thigh, before he looked across at Soobin and Kai. Yeonjun settled next to Soobin, near the end of the table, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They really were insufferable. “Okay!” Beomgyu announced, reaching forward and separating his and Yeonjun’s jellies from the other three. “Those three are for you guys, one each, they’re not as strong,” he instructed. Kai stared at them for a moment, holding his plushie close, before picking up a jelly. He examined it closely, the others all looking at him, before he popped it into his mouth. “Oh!” he cried out as he chewed. “This is yummy!”.

Taehyun chuckled, before leaning forward and taking one as well. Soobin copied him, and Beomgyu smiled, raising his brows as he waited. He looked at Taehyun, who looked back at him. “Promise I won’t die?” he asked quietly. Beomgyu laughed, slipping an arm around him. “I promise you won’t die,” he reassured. Taehyun flashed a bright smile, before eating his jelly too. Beomgyu saw Soobin take his in his peripheral, and then Yeonjun clapped loudly. “And now we wait!” he said, throwing his arms around Soobin. Kai, who was staring out the window, blinked a few times. “Am I high yet? I feel high,” he said slowly. Beomgyu laughed, already looking forward to the evening.

He shook his head as he reached across Taehyun’s lap to pat Kai’s knee. “It’s been two minutes, kid, it’s going to take at least an hour,” he said. Kai looked at him, before nodding slowly. Beomgyu chuckled, before Soobin spoke up. “How will we know when it’s hit?” he asked, looking at Beomgyu. Beomgyu went to answer, but Yeonjun cut him off, a hand on Soobin’s cheek. “Trust me, you’ll just know,” he murmured. Soobin’s eyes widened at that, before he nodded hesitantly. Beomgyu smiled, turning to check on Taehyun. The boy was smacking his lips a few times, tasting the leftover sugar most likely, and he looked over when he felt Beomgyu’s eyes on him. “What?” he asked, a soft blush colouring his cheeks.

Beomgyu smiled, kissing his forehead. “Let me know if you’re freaking out, okay?” he said. Taehyun rolled his eyes, before nodding, playfully elbowing Beomgyu’s ribs. Beomgyu reacted dramatically, crying out in pain and throwing himself against the back of the couch. Taehyun laughed, pulling Beomgyu back up and plucking his jelly off of the table. “Your turn,” the blonde said, holding up the jelly. Beomgyu grinned, opening his mouth obediently. Taehyun sat the jelly on his tongue, before removing his fingers. Beomgyu chewed for a few seconds, and then swallowed.

An hour later, the takeout had arrived and was sitting on the kitchen counter, but nobody was eating it. Beomgyu lounged on the couch, staring up at the ceiling fan and trying to count the rotations as Taehyun sat on his lap and ran his fingers through his hair multiple times. “It’s so soft, hyung, how do you keep it so soft?” he asked, eyes wide and mouth parted in an awestruck smile. Beomgyu could only hum, shifting his eyes to stare up at his ungodly gorgeous boyfriend. He really was so pretty, what the fuck? Who had a face like that? It was possible it wasn’t real, the edges weren’t really that sharp, his eyes were not actually that bright.

But as he lifted a hand and pressed it over Taehyun’s entire face, and it felt very real under his fingertips. He dragged his hand across the sharp bones, making Taehyun giggle and stop his litany of questions about Beomgyu’s oh-so-soft hair. “Hyung, what are you doing, that tickles!” he said, even though he didn’t laugh. Beomgyu blinked and removed his hand, eyes sliding over to capture Taehyun’s. They were literally sparkling. How were they so sparkly? Taehyun couldn’t be human.

The ethereal being laughed then, patting Beomgyu’s forehead. “I’m pretty sure I am very much human, hyung,” he teased. Beomgyu’s jaw just dropped a little, as did his hand, and Taehyun shimmied off of him to stumble to the kitchen. “Where is he going?! Hyungs, where is he GOING?!” Kai suddenly screamed, shooting out of his seat and causing all of his plushies to fall onto the floor. Beomgyu saw Soobin gasp in horror, moving away from Yeonjun to grab the plushies. “He’s getting the _food_ , Hyuka, relax,” Yeonjun said from somewhere behind Beomgyu. Beomgyu didn’t really want to get up, he was so comfortable, but the smell of food was very enticing.

And so he sat up, groaning as he did. He shook his hair out—tangled now, thanks to Taehyun’s ministrations—and saw Kai still standing, looking around in fear. “Sit down, Huening, hyung will bring you some food,” he managed to say, standing up. Kai swallowed, going up and grabbing Beomgyu’s elbow. “Hyung,” he whispered, looking around. “Are we all high right now?”. Beomgyu laughed a little, before nodding, prying Kai’s fingers off of his arm. “Yes, now go sit with Soobin-hyung and wait patiently,” he instructed. Soobin looked up from where he was gathering Kai’s plushies, eyes foggy. “Kai, did you know your plushies can talk?” he asked.

Beomgyu sighed, rolling his eyes in amusement and letting Kai fall onto the ground next to Soobin in awe, shaking his head. Beomgyu glanced at Yeonjun, who gave him a lopsided smile and a thumbs up from where he was leaning against the loveseat. “Grab me a plate, will you ‘Gyu?” he asked. Beomgyu stuck his tongue out, walking around the couch. “Get your own,” he said. Yeonjun pouted as he walked away, swallowing a laugh when he saw Taehyun just standing and looking at all the food, mouth open. “You okay, babe?” he ventured, looking at the smaller boy.

The blonde blinked a few times, still staring at the food as if it was the eighth wonder of the world. “I don’t know what I should eat, hyung,” he whispered. “I want all of it,”. Beomgyu giggled, going past Taehyun to grab a pile of bowls. He swayed a bit, equilibrium off, before steadying himself. He handed Taehyun a bowl, before opening one of the containers and dumping its contents into said bowl. He slipped some chopsticks into the boy’s hand and kissed his cheek. “Go sit next to Yeonjun-hyung and share that with him,” he ordered. Taehyun swallowed, before looking up at the older, eyes shining like orbs, wide and bright. “But I wanna sit next to you,” he pouted.

Beomgyu chuckled, gently guiding Taehyun towards Yeonjun. Wow, he had muscles in his back, that was hot. “I have to feed the other heathens, and then I’ll come sit with you, okay?” he reassured. Taehyun turned, looking at him, a troubled expression on his face. It made Beomgyu sway a bit, eyes heavy. “Promise?” the younger asked quietly. Beomgyu cooed, reaching forward and pinching Taehyun’s cheek. “I promise, sweetheart,” he replied. Taehyun pulled his face away from Beomgyu’s fingers and plopped down next to Yeonjun. The pink-haired gasped, yanking the bowl out of Taehyun’s hands and shaking his feet like a child. “Thank you ‘Gyu!” he cried.

Beomgyu waved his hand in the air, before going back to make everyone else bowls. He didn’t know why _he_ had to do it. He was just as high as the rest of them—probably a little higher—and yet here he was playing leader. Wasn’t that Soobin’s job or something? He vaguely remembered when they all gave each other assigned roles in the friendship group. He was the ‘moodmaker’ whatever the fuck that meant. He couldn’t recall at the moment. Something to do with his personality. Hueningkai was the maknae but that was easy. Taehyun was the wise one who made sure they didn’t do anything stupid—it was a task convincing him to try weed, but after reassuring the boy that it didn’t kill brain cells, he was willing.

He forgot what role they gave Yeonjun besides being their hyung, but he also kind of forgot why he was thinking about their roles in the first place. He was just supposed to be getting food, why was he having an internal monologue about his friend group? He shook his hair out, huffing, before grabbing as many bowls as he could carry and marching into the living room. Kai and Soobin were hunched over Kai’s plushies, whispering to them. Beomgyu dropped the bowls loudly onto the table, causing the two to flinch violently. “EVERYBODY DUCK, WE’RE BEING SHOT AT!” Kai screamed, flattening himself on the floor.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch and closing his eyes for a minute. “I am never letting you get high ever again, Kai, you’re way too paranoid,” he moaned, rubbing his face. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times, before sitting up and grabbing a bowl of bibimbap. Kai slowly sat up as Beomgyu started eating, and Soobin patted the heads of the plushies before going to eat too. “Whoa, hyung, this is _so_ good,” he said, staring up at Beomgyu. Beomgyu blinked a few times, furrowing his brow as he chewed. He glanced at Yeonjun, who’s head was resting around the loveseat he was leaned up against, staring darkly at Soobin. “Um, Soobin-hyung, I’m not your hyung,” Beomgyu said. He was barely his dongsaeng, but he knew a lost battle when he saw it.

Soobin blinked up at him, scrunching his face up. “Of course you’re not, why are you telling me that?” he replied. Beomgyu sighed, rolling his eyes, dropping his head. “Never mind,” he said, exasperated. “Soobin,” Yeonjun said, voice firm. “Come here,”. Beomgyu scooped up another bite, pushing Kai’s bowl toward him as he sat up, brushing his hair back nervously. Soobin grabbed his own bowl, cheeks flushed, and went to go sit next to Yeonjun. Taehyun scooted out of the way, crinkling his nose and cradling his bowl to his chest. Yeonjun threw an arm around Soobin, shooting a glare at Beomgyu. “Stay with me from now on,” he told Soobin.

Beomgyu only smiled back at Yeonjun, poking fun. They all ate in silence for a few peaceful moments, before Beomgyu heard a sniffle. His head snapped to the left and he saw Taehyun crying into his bowl. Beomgyu’s eyes widened as concern swept over him. He stood up, causing Kai to shriek and grab his bowl close, and walked over to Taehyun. He knelt in front of him and cupped his face. “Baby?” he asked softly, lifting his face to look him in the eye. Both irises shone like globes, and tears dripped over Beomgyu’s fingers. “You’re okay, I promise, you’re safe,” he assured, carefully lifting him.

The boy only shook his head sadly, sniffling more. “You p-promised you would come sit with me and you d-didn’t,” he cried. Beomgyu stood still, eyes closing. Good lord, he was never letting them all get high together ever again. He slipped an arm around Taehyun’s slender shoulders and let him cry into his chest. He took his bowl and set it aside, rubbing his back. “Alright now, I’m sorry, I’m here now,” he comforted, sitting them down on the couch. Taehyun curled into him, and he held him close, but he was exhausted. It was too much work looking after three newbies and Yeonjun was absolutely no help.

Kai had started talking to his plushies again and Yeonjun was just content to stare at Soobin the entire night. Beomgyu could feel the exhaustion starting to set in, and his eyelids grew heavy as he slumped against the couch cushions. Taehyun’s cries quieted and he sat up, eyes puffy and nose adorably red. “Beomie-hyung,” he pouted, patting Beomgyu’s chest. Beomgyu plastered a smile on his face, humming in question. Taehyun stared at him for a moment, before tugging on Beomgyu’s collar. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows. “What?” he prompted.

Taehyun sighed, before standing up shakily. “I’m sleepy,” he declared. Beomgyu yawned at his words, before nodding and standing. “Me too,” he replied. Taehyun stared at him, a bit of an irritated look on his face which made Beomgyu uncomfortable. “So…let’s go to bed?” he asked, unsure. Taehyun pinched the bridge of his nose, before leaning up and whispering in Beomgyu’s ear.

At his words, Beomgyu’s eyes widened and darted to look at Yeonjun, who gave him a smirk. “Time to enforce the no-sex rule, ‘Gyu?” he teased. Beomgyu glared at him, grabbing Taehyun by the elbow and walking towards the hallway. “Clean all this up and make sure Kai is set up on the couch,” he directed. Yeonjun chuckled and thankfully acquiesced, waving Beomgyu off. “Not gonna lie, Taehyunnie,” he said as they passed. “Didn’t think you’d be the desperate one,”.

Beomgyu flicked the elder’s forehead, dodging his counterattack and pushing Taehyun down the hallway to get away. The younger stumbled a bit, but only giggled, Beomgyu’s hands on his shoulders. “Whoa, hyung, you in the mood to be rough with me?” he asked. Beomgyu blushed, before groaning and shaking his head. “No, oh my God,” he replied, opening the door to his bedroom and shoving them both inside, closing the door securely. He rounded on Taehyun then, hands on his hips. “You’re a menace, you know that, right?” he accused.

Taehyun sat on the bed, giggling as he struggled to take his shoes off. “Weed apparently just makes me say things, hyung, it’s crazy,” he replied. Beomgyu sighed, smiling tiredly, before going to help him remove his shoes. “How do you feel, for real though?” he asked gently, untying Taehyun’s converse. The boy sighed, dropping his hands into Beomgyu’s hair. “Is it cliché to say floaty?” he asked. Beomgyu snorted, pulling off both shoes and setting them aside. He rose then and went to his dresser, rifling through his pajamas for a moment. “It’s not,” he answered. “But you don’t feel scared or anything, right?”. He selected a soft pair of running shorts and a night shirt for Taehyun, going back to him. His mind was threatening to turn off any second, so he needed to make sure Taehyun was ready for bed before he let himself fall asleep.

He looked up just as Taehyun shook his head, lips pressed together as he tracked Beomgyu’s movements. He let the older undress him and put the pajamas on, sparing a moment to admire Taehyun’s body, before patting his knee and helping him under the covers. The younger continued to watch Beomgyu, mouth parted slightly. Beomgyu quickly changed and removed his piercings before joining Taehyun in bed. He twisted to face him, smiling softly.

“Ready for bed?” he asked. Taehyun’s eyes widened before narrowing, and he crossed his arms petulantly. “Sleep is not the reason I suggested we come to your bedroom,” he said. Beomgyu blushed, before falling against his pillows. “Babe, I’m high and you’re high, I’m not going to take advantage,” he replied. Taehyun pouted, dropping his arms and moving into Beomgyu’s lap. Beomgyu didn’t stop him, just let him lock his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck like a koala. “It’s not taking advantage, hyung, I want to,” he muttered.

Beomgyu looked up at him, mind battling itself because he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to either. But they hadn’t discussed any of this when they were sober, and it was just not something Beomgyu was comfortable doing without having had a prior agreement. So he ran his hands down Taehyun’s sides before settling them on his waist. “I’m sorry, Taehyun,” he whispered. The boy blinked a few times, before sighing and slouching, hand slipping to Beomgyu’s shoulders. Beomgyu slid one hand around to rub the boy’s back comfortingly.

Taehyun exhaled, before cupping Beomgyu’s jaw. “Can you at least kiss me?” he asked quietly. “Haven’t kissed me all night,”. Beomgyu swallowed, before smiling a little, nodding. Taehyun smiled a bit too, and then leaned forward to connect their lips. Beomgyu kept it sweet and chaste, but let Taehyun move his head how he wanted. Their lips danced together, parting and closing, the hint of tongue but nothing too scandalous. Kissing Taehyun was a sort of drug in itself, Beomgyu concluded. The butterflies in his stomach and the way it made all of his thoughts fade to irrelevancy as they kissed was a high he would never get enough of.

He cradled Taehyun gently, pressing a final kiss to his lips before pulling apart. The two locked eyes, and Taehyun searched Beomgyu’s gaze. “I love you, hyung,” he breathed. Beomgyu blushed hard, heart taking off, and he rotated them to lie down. “I love you, too,” he replied easily. He switched off the lamp, before gathering Taehyun in his arms. The blonde shifted around until he was comfortable before relaxing, Beomgyu’s arms wrapped around him. Beomgyu, seconds away from passing out, leaned in just a bit closer. “How do you feel now?” he asked, just wanting to check one final time.

Taehyun hummed, hands resting over Beomgyu’s on his stomach. “I feel safe,” he replied.


End file.
